


A potato outage

by wysteri_a



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Heavy gore, How Do I Tag, O_o, also rip that cat, also the cat is dead i wanted to mention that, and also tommy isnt coming back :flushed:, dream also ran out of potatoes, dream is in jail, that was one cool cat, tommy is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wysteri_a/pseuds/wysteri_a
Summary: Before you read the story, read thisDont read if you have a weak stomach, like legit dontDont try looking for my other medias, comments are open and ill read them just voice your opinion there please nowhere else,and also dont expect this to be great i rushed this tbh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A potato outage

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read the story, read this  
> Dont read if you have a weak stomach, like legit dont  
> Dont try looking for my other medias, comments are open and ill read them just voice your opinion there please nowhere else,
> 
> and also dont expect this to be great i rushed this tbh

Dream watched as Tommy collapsed on the ground dead, somewhat questioning what he did as he stood above the dead boy breathing heavily as he stared at him for a minute, giving the lifeless corpse another kick before sitting down on the other side of the cell.  
  
After a while of staring at Tommy Dream looked over at the lifeless cat beside him and grabbed the last empty book he had and started writing, writing what he did as he was quite proud of it, he stopped writing at times to stroke the dead cats fur as he wrote.  
  
Once he finished writing he reached over to grab a potato to end up feeling nothing there, he looked over to see no more potatoes.  
  
Dream got up and walked over to Tommy's lifeless corpse in the corner and searched him for any potatoes, nothing, he sighed then looked over at the chest walking over there and checking to see if Tommy put any in there, nothing again, he kicked the chest out of frustration then looked at where the potatoes was dispensed from, nothing at all, there was _nothing_.  
  
Dream groaned and sat back where he was originally sitting knowing that he doesn't know when he will get food again, he looks back at Tommy as thoughts run through his head along the lines of ' _What if we ate him_ '.  
  
Dream looked up at the clock on the wall realizing there is glass on it, spacing out as even more thoughts and impulses ran through his head.  
  
Dream ends up fighting the urges and just takes a nap that ends up him resting for almost two days.  
  
He wakes up to see Tommy's corpse still in the corner and a rancid smell from the two dead things in his cell, Dream ends up giving into the urges throwing the clock down at the ground, glass going everywhere looking at the shards he finds the perfect one.  
  
Dream walks over to it and picks it up, walking over to the cat mumbling the words " _Im sorry bud_ ," giving the cat a couple pats and pets before jamming the glass shard in the side of the cats stomach, soon dragging the shard across its body revealing the insides of the animal as some spilled out since the cat was on its side. Dream grabbed one of the organs then soon realized he had to eat these raw the as adrenaline rushed through his body he raised it up to his mouth hesitating at first then quickly took a bite and chewed it, soon realizing that it oddly tasted good as he chewed on it more.   
  
He felt wrong for liking it but he continued to bite off parts and after that part ate he went onto other organs and ended up eating all of the insides of the cat.  
  
After he was done he ended up skinning the cat and tossed the skin into the wall of lava due to no use for it, he collected all of the bones and cleaned them off in the sink before putting them in the chest, after he was done he still felt hungry, he slowly closes the chest and turned over to Tommy's dead corpse grabbing the same glass shard that he used on the cat and swiftly sliced him open putting his hands inside of him and picking them up like a kid in a candy store, he cut off chunks of organs and ate them, bit by bit, he grabbed more and stopped cutting chunks off and bit chunks off.  
  
As dream continued to eat the boys organs he started to think about what other body parts tasted like, mainly the tongue so he scooted over to his face opening his mouth and cutting off the poor boys tongue.  
  
Dream bit down on it and loved it, loved the texture, loved how chewy it was but was quite sad how small his tongue was so he couldnt fully enjoy it, he soon grabbed the shard of glass and jabbed it into one of Tommy's eyeballs and pulled it out to the point where he could grab it with his hand then yanked it out looking at the eye and looking all around since he really never seen the entirety of a human eye, after he was done looking at it he plopped it into his mouth not really liking it from how slippery it was. He soon went back to eating the organs.  
  
Once there was nothing left he had a idea and grabbed the cats bones in the chest and propped Tommy up and placed the cat bones on his lap, smiled and said " _Look you two are friends again_ " before sitting beside them and taking a peaceful nap.  
  
~Fin 

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to add another note to say, 
> 
> as i said in the begining please dont attempt to search for my other medias, voice your opinions in the comments i wont be deleting any comments either, thank you for reading :)


End file.
